


Starting Over

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Second Chances, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavilo has to start over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Black Hole" and the fic_promptly prompt "Vorkosigan, Cavilo, what happens to her next"
> 
>  

Cavilo stared at the fading blue sky and considered her options. Vorkosigan had guaranteed her safe passage through Barrayaran space, and he had delivered upon that promise. Of course, his security detail had dumped her on a backwater moon with no money and no means of communication before proceeding to take off in _her_ shuttle, but at least she was alive.

She was faintly surprised that he hadn't told them to shoot her into a black hole or dump her out of an airlock once she was out of sight, but his cronies had simply left her with some camping supplies, ordered her to stay at needler-point, and then sped away. Cavilo glanced away from the darkening sky and the long-vanished shuttle and took inventory of her campsite. She hadn't spent a night outdoors in all of her memory, and she had no desire to do break that streak now.

What Cavilo needed to do was find some other people. Civilization. Once there she could certainly find someone dishonorable and willing to deal and begin the creation of a new fleet. Or at least get a real roof over her head.

The sight of the Barrayaran military logo on her pack made Cavilo scowl. Vorkosian had ruined everything for her. And once she had a new fleet, she'd make him _wish_ he'd ordered her dumped into a black hole. Revenge on the little brat would take a while, but it would be so sweet a triumph in the end.

With another lingering glance at the darkening sky, Cavilo spun around and grabbed her pack.


End file.
